The Lollipop
by Vaishin
Summary: Demyx has acquired a lollipop, and Xigbar isn't quite sure what to do...


Alright, it's high time I actually started posting here, isn't I? I'm your humble author, known by about a dozen different names, but you are welcome to address me as Vaishin. I am assisted by numerous muses, who will hopefully not be too troublesome.

Disclaimer: I, who adore Xigbar, Demyx and Kingdom Hearts, do not own them, and make no profit from writing about them. Do you really think that we would have made it through Kingdom Hearts 2 without at least one make-out scene if I did? They belong to their creators and not me, however much I might want them.

Warning: Since I am a tad paranoid. Yes, this contains male/male, although nothing explicit. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows.

* * *

Lick

Lick

Lick

Xigbar felt his uncovered eye twitch. Someone, he suspected Axel, had given Demyx a lollipop. He had spent the past hour luxuriously licking and sucking at it, a look of delighted pleasure on his face. He was also completely oblivious to the affect this was having to those he was sharing a room with. Sitting cross-legged in a big armchair, dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt reading "Music makes the world go round" he looked very much the innocent teenager, except for that lollipop…

Lick

Lick

Lick

Xigbar's patience was wearing thin. Demyx had not stopped licking his lollipop. In fact, he had now started slurping. It was doing strange things to Xigbar's brain, and Demyx was not helping with that… _look_ on his face.

"Little dude?"

"Yeah Xiggy?"

"What are you… doing?"

"Licking a lollipop. What does it look like I'm doing?"

The younger nobody's voice was bright and cheerful and Xigbar found himself quite unable to explain exactly what it looked like Demyx was doing, and it wasn't licking a lollipop. Forcing himself to look away from the spectacle, he found his gaze drawn to the others in the reading room. Vexen was watching, but obviously trying not to. Luxord was openly drooling. Xaldin had left not long ago, muttering something about cupcakes and cold showers. He himself was seated on the ceiling not far from Number Nine, and the sight was no less erotic upside down.

Lick

Lick

Lick

The temptation to punch Luxord was rising, as was the temptation to find out what flavor Demyx'x lollipop was, via his mouth. The Brit had not stopped drooling, and was subtly shifting closer to the younger nobody, a predatory smile on his face.

"Ducky?"

"Yes Luxord?"

"Have you ever played poker?"

"Nope. Lexy and I play Go Fish sometimes though!"

"Well… Poker's a lot like Go Fish… "

"No it's not." interrupted Xigbar, glaring at his subordinate. He knew what Luxord was planning and he wouldn't get away with it. That was of course, ignoring that Xigbar had been planning something similar.

"Xiggy?"

"Poker is nothing like Go Fish. It has math Demyx."

"Math? I don't like math…"

Demyx trailed off, resuming his enjoyment of his candy. The fact that Demyx was not fond of math was well known. He wasn't bad at per say, he simply preferred words to numbers. Especially big numbers, and complex equations. Suffice to say, the addition of math to something was likely to make Demyx think twice about it.

"There's no math in poker Ducky! It's fun! You can even play for candy…"

Damnit. Luxord was smarter than Xigbar had given him credit for. Candy was a rare treat for Demyx, and the inclusion of it was enough to override his dislike of math.

"Oooh! Really? How do you play?"

Demyx spoke in between long licks of his lollipop, and Xigbar had had quite enough. He had tried the subtle approach. Now it was time for the not so subtle approach. Dropping from the ceiling behind Luxord, he opened a portal and shoved the gambler through, shutting it behind him. The blond yelped as he disappeared into the blackness, and Xigbar couldn't help the frankly sinister smile that crossed his face. Vexen had quickly evacuated, leaving himself and Number Nine alone in the room.

"Xiggy? Why'd you do that?"

Xigbar looked down at Demyx's innocent blue eyes, lollipop resting in his hand not far from his lips, and gave into temptation. Taking a single step closer, he dipped his head, claiming Demyx's lips. As it turned out, the lollipop was cherry flavored. As he pulled away, slightly embarrassed by such expression of emotions he shouldn't have, Demyx giggled.

"Oh Xiggy! I've been waiting for you to do that for the last two hours!"

"Well then, I'll have to do it again…"

Axel, peering in roughly twenty minutes later, wanting to know why Demyx had come to him, begging for a cherry lollipop, found the room empty. Until he looked up at the ceiling, and discovered a pressing reason to be elsewhere, lest Xigbar realized he was there. He had the feeling the sniper would not want to be interrupted right now… Backing out of the room, he realized he also now knew why Luxord had run screaming down the hall with a wet Saix chasing after him...

* * *

Author's Note: Yes. Fear the drabble. I plan on posting more, and reviews will make me squee, and encourage me to do so. I hope you enjoyed this slightly odd trip through my brain. A version of this story is posted on dA as well as copious amounts of poetry, should you care to take a peek.

This story was mostly written because I came up with the pairing (Demyx/Lollipop/Xigbar) while coming up with bizarre crack pairings to torment one of my friends. Please feel free to leave challenges/prompts and I'll try and write something for you -


End file.
